Camping
by Nikki-Loves-Bones
Summary: I read a story on Camping and decided I should have a go at doing one. All the squints go camping with Booth to bond. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

I read a story on this about camping and I wanted to read more of it, but it wasn't updated so I decided to write my own story about camping. Hope you like it.

It was a Friday night in summer when all of the squints and Booth were ready to leave the Jeffersonian and head out for a drink at the Founding Fathers. Just as they were one step from leaving, they got called back by Cam. "Oh Boy" Brennan muttered which made Booth chuckle. "I just got a message from Goodman saying that we need to bond as a team so we're going to go away and spend time together" Cam said, while trying to sound enthusiastic. All the squints groaned except Angela who said "How long and when do we leave?" Everyone turned to look at her and sighed. Trust Angela to get excited over this. "We leave tomorrow for a camping trip at six am. So go home and get your beauty sleep and we'll meet here" said Cam while looking at all the squints in turn.

"Well Bones, I'm going to miss you" Booth said as he took a step towards her. The sexual tension between Booth and Brennan had gotten greater and Booth didn't know how he'd survive a week without receiving her flirty smile and the extra sway of her hips that she started doing in response to Booth moving his hand lower on her back. 'Aw well, I'll have a week to gather my thoughts and see what I'm going to do about this thing between us' Booth thought, trying to stay positive but even his subconscious knew it was a waste of time. "Don't know why Booth because your tent will be right next to hers" laughed Cam when she saw Booth's internal struggle. "Yea, wait, what?" choked Booth. "Yea, you're coming with us Booth, you're part of this team so you have to come with us" smirked Cam. She had been looking at Booth with a predatory glare every few seconds since she announced this. Brennan was not impressed and took another step closer to Booth and brushed her arm against his. This didn't go unnoticed by the group, who all just smiled.

"So the tents and supplies are being provided for us by the Jeffersonian so all we need is clothes and to decide who sleeps where" said Cam. "I think we all know where Cam wants to sleep and where Booth doesn't" smirked Hodgins which caused Booth and Brennan to throw glares his way while Angela pulled his arm slightly. "I also think we know where Brennan wants him to sleep" she said to get Hodgins off the hook, while Cam shot daggers at her. "So, how many tents are we being given?" Zach asked, unaware of all the tension between the group. "Em, well we were given four tents so I was thinking Hodgins and Zach share, Brennan and Angela share and Booth and I get individual tents as he is the agent and I am the boss" Cam said while sending warning glances at Angela to keep quiet. "So be here at five forty five to make sure we're ready to leave. Booth you'll drive the Tahoe and Hodgins you drive, no on second thought, Angela you drive your car" and with that Cam left before Hodgins could protest. "Bones, I'll collect you at half five tomorrow and we'll come here together" Booth said cheerily. He didn't really want to go but at least he was going with Bones.

"Well, this should be fun" the rest of them left except Booth and Brennan. Booth refused to leave until Brennan spoke to him about why she got so quiet. "Bones, we've to be here early and I really want to go home but I won't until you talk to me" he said adamantly. "There's nothing to talk about Booth. It's obvious that Cam wants to be alone with you so I'll ride with Angela and leave you two alone" she said without conviction. She wasn't use to this kind of feeling. Jealousy. "Bones, I'd much rather be with you then her any day, no competition" Booth said as he walked towards her, forcing her to take a few steps back. "Booth" she whispered as if to warn him off her. "Bones, if I'm going to be sharing my tent with anyone it will be you ok." Booth whispered. With that, she leaned up just as he leaned down and their lips joined. T wasn't a long kiss but it was long enough for both of them to know that if there was a change in sleeping arrangements, they knew where they wanted to sleep. Who would have thought that two sly comments from Hodgins and Angela would be right and lead the partners to where they were now.

There you go. Hope you liked it. Leave a wee review to let me know if I should keep going or leave it there. I have some ideas for more so let me know what you all want. x


	2. Chapter 2

Here goes chapter 2. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the great reviews. I Hope you all like this chapter too. Just letting everyone know that I don't have anything against Cam but I liked the idea of having a wee fight for Booth's attention.

They all met in the lab the next morning at five forty five sharp. Angela kept giving glances towards Booth and Brennan as they were both avoiding each others eyes. 'Maybe something happened between them' Angela thought to herself. Little did she know that after they left last night, Booth and Brennan kissed and they had a long night 'bonding' to explore this new path that their relationship was going on. They were both trying not to blush and so refused to look at each other in fear that they would be obvious and that their team would notice. They didn't want to spoil it before it began.

Cam walked in looking very dressed up for camping and smiled her perfect smile at Booth, who just smiled and looked away. "Right gang, who is going in what car?" she asked while moving closer to Booth. "Bones is with me" Booth said, almost too quickly, causing Angela to laugh softly until Brennan glared at her. "I'm with Hodgins and Zach" Angela said, while linking arms with the two boys. "So Booth, I guess I'm with you" Cam said. They all made plans about where and when they would stop for breakfast and after they all knew the way they had to go they split into two groups of three and headed to their respective vehicles.

When Booth, Brennan and Cam got to Booth's vehicle, Cam moved to the passenger seat before Brennan could get there. "Sorry Cam, That's Bones' seat" Booth said with a fake apologetic smile in her direction. Just as she was about to protest, Booth interjected "She called 'Shotgun' so…" he left hanging, making it clear that he wanted his Bones to be at is side. Cam skulked to the back seat while Booth went over to Brennan and squeezed her hand affectionately before leading her to her seat. "Booth, what is Shotgun?" she whispered so Cam wouldn't hear her which caused Booth to chuckle and whisper back "Nothing Bones, It's nothing"

They traveled for over four hours when Brennan noticed Booth's back looking stiff. "Would you like me to drive Booth?" Brennan asked, concerned for his back because if he was having issues with it, they wouldn't be able to have the type of fun she wanted on this trip. "No Bones, I'm good" he smiled affectionately at her, truly appreciative and surprised at her genuine concern for his health. 'Who knew that she could change so much over one night' Booth thought to himself. "Maybe she's right Seeley, I can drive if you want to rest in the passengers side" Cam said with a glint in her eye. "You know what, my back is getting sore so Cam I think I'll take you up on your offer" Booth said and he heard Brennan take a sharp intake of breath like she had been kicked in the stomach. He laughed internally as he continued. We can pull over at the next rest stop and Cam can drive while Bones gives me a backrub in the backseat, thanks Cam" he finished with a smile.

Cam looked like she had been given a slap across her face with a dead fish. "Sounds like a plan. Good thinking Cam" Brennan teased. They pulled over twenty minutes later and this caused Angela to stop too as she was following him in her car. "Is everything okay?" she asked Cam when they disembarked the car. "Well apparently Booth and Brennan want some time in the back seat" Cam spat out in disgust. "Please tell me that that means what I think it means" Angela all but screamed. "Booth has a sore back so I offered to drive while he relaxed beside me, but he wants a back rub from Brennan in the back so we stopped so I could get into the front" Cam sighed. "So where are they now?" questioned Angela. "They went round to the bathrooms for tissue or something" Cam called over her shoulder as she went into the gas station to get a drink to cool her down. "Hmmm… Something is going on" Angela said to herself as she made her way to the restroom to freshen up.

Just as she turned the corner, she saw Booth and Brennan making out against the wall. "Oh My God" Angela screamed at them, causing them to jump apart and Brennan to jump into the wall. "Geez Angela, a bit quieter please" pleaded Booth while he moved to hold Brennan against him and away from the wall. "When… What… How…" Angela started but was unable to make a complete sentence as she was in shock. "Listen Angela, we'll tell you later but please don't say anything to anyone yet because we don't even know what's going on ourselves" begged Brennan. "Okay fine, but I want details" said Angela as she left the partners alone.

"It's a good thing that it was Angela and not Cam that came around here" said Booth. "Why, do you want Cam to think you're available?" Brennan asked with hurt in her voice, which broke Booth's heart. "No, No not at all but would you really want to have to stay in a car with her for another five and a half hours after her catching us making out like a couple of horny teenagers?" he asked with a slight chuckle. "I suppose not" Brennan agreed and gave Booth one last lingering kiss before turning to leave. "Why?" she asked teasingly. "Get your head out of the gutter Bones, we came round here for tissue so we need to take some back" Booth admonished. "Well get some then" she laughed as she left him.

'Oh boy this is going to be a long week' thought Booth.

'This is going to be a fun week' thought Brennan. 'This is going to be an interesting week' thought Angela.

'This is going to be the week I get Booth back' thought Cam as she made her way back to the truck.

'This is going to be my first group holiday' thought Zach proudly.

'This is going to be a stressful week' thought Hodgins.

So there we go, what do you think? Let me know if you want more. x


	3. Chapter 3

Camping C3

They all climbed into their cars and headed towards the campsite. There was an awkward silence in Booth's truck as Cam kept looking back at the two partners in the back seat with interest. Booth was starting to get annoyed, but Brennan was oblivious as she was reading an article on the latest dig in Indonesia. Booth poked her in the side and she jumped, causing Booth to laugh and Cam to stare at them again. "You okay there, Cam?" Booth asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, causing Cam to look shocked. "Yeah, I'm grand" she said with a sigh as she turned back to driving. Brennan had to hold back a snigger at Cam's tone. Booth snuck his hand into Brennan's and smiled at her affectionately.

Meanwhile, In Angela's car

"So, you mean to tell me that Booth and Brennan were making-out against a wall of a bathroom?" Hodgins questioned Angela as she finished telling him the story. "Keep it down, or you'll wake up Zach and he'll tell Cam and then there will be a whole big thing" whispered Angela as she looked back at Zach to make sure that he was still asleep. "Sorry" he apologized as she smiled at him admonishingly. "Well, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but I think that you can keep it a secret" Angela said proudly. "I think that we should help send the message to Cam because I think she wants something more from Booth than he is willing to give this weekend… at least to her" laughed Angela. "And how do you suppose we do that?" he questioned her, knowing that she would have a plan.

Back in Booth's car

"Well Bones, I think it's time for my back rub" Booth said as he let go of her hand. "Of Course Booth, whatever you need" Brennan smirked, knowing that Cam was listening. Booth turned around and looked out the window. "I think that this would be more effective if you had your shirt off" Brennan said as she saw Cam looking into the mirror to try and get a look. Booth just looked at Brennan and she whispered gently to him "If she sees how I'm going to touch you, she should hopefully get the hint." Brennan laughed. "Just play along" she whispered as she pulled his shirt off of him completely. Booth gasped and then moaned as Brennan ran her hands over his chest as she turned him round. "So Booth how's you sore _**back**_?" questioned Cam as she saw Brennan touch his chest. This caused her to veer slightly off the road and Brennan to fall onto Booth's chest. "Sorry guys" Cam said as a horn beeped at her. "No problem at all Cam" Booth said as he held onto Brennan's waist as she lay on top of him. This was probably the most comfortable that Booth had been in a back seat since he was a child that was small enough to lie down fully... and that was a long time ago. 'This is far better' Booth thought to himself as he snuck in a quick kiss to Brennan.

Back in Angela's car

"Right, so the plan was that we have an 'accident' with mine and Brennan's tent so I'll stay with Cam while Brennan can bunk with Booth. What do you think?" Angela said to Hodgins just as Zach was waking up. "Why are you bunking with Cam" asked Zach as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes in the back seat. "Oh Zach! I was just saying that I think there was a problem with our tent" explained Angela. Zach looked at her like she had grown a second head "We haven't gotten the tents yet" said Zach "We won't get them until we get there" he said as if he was talking to a child. "Should we tell him?" asked Hodgins. "Let me do it" said Angela as she winked at him.

"Right Zach, I think that Booth and Brennan should stay together because Cam has her eye on Booth and if they got together, there would be a fight when they would break up and we could lose the team so we know that Brennan wouldn't damage their partnership with silly fights, so we need to make sure Booth isn't left alone with Cam. Understand? But you can't tell anyone or the plan won't work" said Angela happily. "I don't know if I can lie to Dr. Brennan. She's my mentor and I wouldn't feel comfortable withholding evidence from her" Zach said confusedly. "Listen Zach, you know my deal with the Jeffersonian and the money I give so I think I know what's important and I think that this isn't important" Hodgins said getting slightly angry with Zach. "Okay, that's all you had to say" Zach recoiled as he opened a journal and began to read.

Back in Booth's truck

"I think I'm getting tired of driving" said Cam as she glanced in the rear view mirror to see Booth and Brennan curled together asleep. 'Ugh! She is trying to steal my man' thought Cam as she pulled up at the next gas station. Angela saw them pull up and followed suit so she could stretch her legs. They disembarked from Angela's car and met with Cam beside Booth's truck. "Where are Booth and Brennan?" asked Hodgins, trying not to smile. "Asleep, on top of each other, with Booth half naked and Brennan touching his chest" scoffed Cam as she looked in the backseat with disgust. "You want me to wake them up so you can have a rest?" asked Angela as she looked at the couple in the car. "Yeah, I think Brennan might want to drive and Booth has a sore back so I can keep an eye on him" said Cam as her eyes lit up with her new plan.

Angela rolled her eyes internally at Cam and opened the back door "Brennan! Booth! Wake up" Angela said and the partners jumped awake, startled. They were surprised to see that hey were wrapped around each other but neither of them tried to move away and just stared at Angela. "Welcome back guys, we're about two hours away and Cam thought that Brennan might want to drive and she can rest in the back with Booth" Angela said without interest. "Oh No way is she sitting here with him half naked" said Brennan which caused Booth to laugh. "Cam!" Booth called and Cam came running, which caused everyone to snicker. "You tired of driving?" "Yeah, I was thinking of just relaxing back there and switching places with Brennan" Cam said with her full smile aimed at Booth. "If you want to rest then I'll let you be" Booth said as he climbed out of the car and took Brennan's hand and led her to the restroom. He kissed her and pulled her into a tight hug "I missed not doing that" Booth said as he let her go. "Booth, it wasn't that long" laughed Brennan. Booth kissed her again and then pushed her up against the wall "We need to stop if we want to be there on time" said Brennan as she pulled away from him.

Booth and Brennan straightened up and left to go to the car. They were met with Cam and the gang looking at their joined hands. They reluctantly let go of their hands and moved to the front seat. "There you go Cam, the backseat is all yours" smiled Booth as they all got back into their cars and headed to the site. 'Only two more hours and we're free from being so close to Cam' thought Brennan as they headed on down the road. 'I can do this' thought Booth.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay but I just started my final year in school and had so much to do… Anyways, here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it! R&R

Camping C4

They finally arrived at the campsite and got out of the car. It was still bright so they decided to take a walk first before getting their tents. Hodgins and Angela stayed behind to collect the tents and set them up. Brennan stayed close to Booth as they walked along the nearby beach. Zach was trying to have a conversation with Cam but her eyes seemed to drift towards Booth and Brennan all the time. "So I asked if he had checked with carbon dating to certify that he was correct and he said-" "What's going on between them two?" Cam interrupted Zach's story about the verification of a WWI soldier. "They're just walking and talking Cam" Zach said as casual as he could because he couldn't break his promise to Hodgins. "Well they seem very close" Cam said, trying not to sound so jealous. "Well they are together all the time so of course they would be close" he said while trying to end this specific topic of conversation. "You think there's something going on between them?" Cam asked with so much interest that Zach just shook his head and sighed.

"So… Do you think that Cam will be able to control herself this weekend?" Brennan asked while she walked along the beach with Booth. Booth was feeling rather playful as he replied "You don't have to worry about her control... Just about mine". He whispered this quietly as he didn't want Cam or Zach to overhear him. Brennan laughed which caused Cam to stare at her and Booth. "Booth!" Brennan admonished as she slapped his upper arm "And besides" she continued "We won't be together anyways because we have different tents" she sighed in exasperation. "It's ok Bones" Booth soothed "I'll sneak into you when everyone is asleep and we'll have some 'bonding' of our own" Booth said suggestively while he wiggled his eyebrows. This made Brennan laugh again which made Booth smile. He loved when she laughed because she sounded so happy and looked like a kid on Christmas morning when her eyes lit up. When Brennan had finally calmed down and got her breathing back to normal she spoke again "Booth, I'm sharing a tent with Angela in case you had forgotten". This made Booth stop walking so Brennan stopped too. "Everything okay Booth?" she asked. "Bones, how am I supposed to spend this week not sleeping next to you?" Brennan almost burst with happiness as she thought that this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Everything okay guys?" Cam asked as she reached the partners. "We're fine Cam" Brennan said coolly but Cam wasn't that easily convinced. "Booth you look sick. Are you okay?" she asked while running her hand across Booth's forehead. Booth shook her off and said that he just felt a bit weak. "Do you want to lean on my shoulder as we walk back?" Cam offered, anything that she could do to get closer to Booth, She would do. "No Cam, I think I'm okay" Booth said as he took a step away from her. "Maybe it's time that we headed back" Zach said. Everyone jumped as they had pretty much forgotten that Zach was there. "I suppose we might as well" Brennan said as she took a step away from Booth and Cam. Booth didn't want to get stuck with Cam and so shouted after Brennan "Hey Bones! Wait up" Booth said as he began to jog towards Brennan as she walked on. "Booth be careful! You still don't look too good" Cam said as she tried to act like the loving girlfriend. "Thanks Cam. Maybe you're right about leaning on someone" Booth said which caused Cam to walk quicker towards him but Booth placed his arm around Brennan's waist, causing Zach to hold back a snicker and Brennan to momentarily freeze. "Hey, you didn't want me holding onto Cam for the walk back did you?" Booth asked Brennan who smiled slyly and placed her arm around his waist in turn. "If I can't get to be with you the way I want all week, well then I'll take a chance to touch you whenever I can" Booth said and they all continued their walk back towards the campsite. Booth and Brenna were hanging onto each other and Cam was frowning with Zach just enjoying the chance to observe everyone.

Back at the camp:

"So Ange, what's your plan?" Hodgins asked as they got the tents set up, minus the last one. "Well, I was thinking of slicing the roof on this one and saying that there was none left" Angela stated as she took out a penknife. "Well hurry up because they will be back soon" Hodgins said as he kept an eye out for them. The four of them walked back into the camp about ten minutes later and Zach quickly excused himself because he didn't want to be there when the tent problem was being explained because he knew he'd mess it up and the others just sat down to rest. "Nice job on the tents there but I think there seems to be a problem with that one" Booth said while pointing to the one with the roof split in two. "Yeah, about that" Angela started. "There was a big rip in it and they've none left so me and Brennan need to move into your tent and Cam's tent" Angela explained with an Oscar worthy straight face. "Well I can bunk with Booth and you guys can have my tent" Cam said with a smile that made Booth's skin crawl. "Well as nice as that it Cam these tents are very small and Brenna is the slimmest out of us so everyone would probably be more comfortable for sleeping if she bunked with Booth and I stayed with you. Is that okay?" Angela said with a Cheshire cat smile. "Oh… Ok that's fine" Cam stuttered. "Right, well let's get the bags out and into the tents" Hodgins said as Booth squeezed Brennan's hand and whispered "Now I get you all to myself". Brennan shivered and replied "How am I ever going to survive?" causing Booth to laugh and then they both made their way behind everyone to the car to get their bags.

That this chapter done… love it? Hate it? Let me know


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter so I hope you like it

Everyone put their bags into their respective tents and after this; they decided to light a fire. Booth and Hodgins were left in charge of starting the fire while Angela checked her gas in the car. "I think that we need marshmallows" chirped Angela while everyone was either in deep conversation or deep thought. "Brennan why don't you go with Angela and Zach and I'll stay here with Booth… oh and Hodgins too of course" Said Cam, with a hint of pride in her idea. "Actually Cam, I think I'll stay here because it's going to be hard to start the fire as it's starting to get damp and they might need my help" Said Brennan, without even trying to hide the venom in her voice. "I'm sure I could help them if they needed it" replied Cam eagerly. "What's the equivalent of a penile display for women" whispered Zach to Angela, causing her to snigger and get angry glances from Cam and Brennan. "I think we'll just wait over here by the car" said Angela as she led Zach away from the angry anthropologist and her boss.

"Yeah Bones, that sounds like a plan. I think Cam can handle it" said Booth as he rose from the fire. Brennan's face fell and she lost all colour in her cheeks 'We only started dating and he's already trying to avoid me' thought Brennan as she took a step away from the small group. Booth noticed this look on her face and stepped closer to her, which caused her to move back even further. She had never felt so rejected by Booth and she didn't like it. Booth walked over to her and subtly placed his hand in her back pocket to stop her from moving. "Fine! I'll go" Brennan said with a rush of anger, but Booth stopped her from walking away from him by pulling her jeans pocket. "We'll take my car Bones" he said with a smile. "I thought you were helping with the fire" interrupted Cam. "You said you could handle it so I'll go with Bones for the spin" chimed in Booth. This caused Brennan to feel totally and utterly foolish, how could she think that Booth would reject her and especially for Cam.

With that, Booth removed his hand from Brennan's pocket and moved it to her lower back to guide her to the car. "What's the problem Booth? You couldn't leave her for an hour" teased Angela as she saw the two of them approaching. "I just thought it would be easier to take my car as it has more gas and you and Zach can stay here and we'll get the stuff" smiled Booth. He gave Angela a look which said 'we need alone time' and she seemed to take the hint. "That seems reasonable" she said with a knowing smile and she left with Zach after taking one more dig. "Do you need to take Brennan with you or will I ask Cam for you because she knows these roads very well because she read the map after getting her bags into the tent? I wonder who she was trying to impress" Booth gave her one more warning look and Zach took Angela by the arm and headed back to the fire spot.

"I thought you were going to get stuff" Cam said with a hint of surprise in her voice as she looked around for Booth and Brennan. 'Brennan must have taken him with her again. Is she trying to ruin my plan?' she thought as she turned her attention back to the fire. "Booth and Brennan went to get the stuff. Brennan knows her way around the small town down the road so she said she'd help him" supplied Angela. Hodgins looked at her in surprise at being able to lie so quickly on her feet. This made him wonder if she had ever lied to him so easily. She looked at him and winked to reassure him. "I know my way around the town. I could've helped him" sulked Cam as the others just stifled a laugh and continued starting the fire in the campsite.

Meanwhile in the car:

"I have to say Booth I thought I had offended you or something" said Brennan to break the silence in the car. Booth turned his head and looked at Brennan and noticed the look of fear in her eyes. "Because of what happened with Cam?" he asked nervously. "Yea, I thought you were bored of me and were trying to push me away" she said with glassy eyes. Booth pulled over to the side of the road and just as Brennan was about to ask what he was doing, he leaned over the console and kissed her passionately. They broke apart after about five minutes and both were panting heavily "What was that for?" questioned Brennan as she got her breath back. "It was just to show you that I will never get bored of you" Booth said with a smile. Brennan smiled and squeezed his hand and then turned on the radio "Right. Now let's get this stuff sorted so we can get back to the squint squad and have some s'mores". And with that they went back on the road and headed to the store in the town. This was going to be a long week.

So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know x


End file.
